1. Field
The present disclosure relates to nanogenerators and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a nanogenerator with a nanostructure including an organic piezoelectric material and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, much attention has been paid to energy harvesting technologies. Among energy harvesting devices, an energy generator using piezoelectric characteristics is a new type of environment-friendly energy generator. An energy generator converts mechanical energy, generated, e.g., from fine vibrations or the motion of a human body in an ordinary living environment, into electrical energy, unlike generators such as solar cells, wind power generators, and fuel cells. Furthermore, with recent advances in nano technology, it is possible to easily manufacture nano-sized devices. However, the batteries that are generally used as power supply sources for the nano-sized devices are not only far bulkier than the nano devices, but they also have a limited lifetime. Accordingly, the use of batteries may degrade the performance of a nano device and prevent the nano device from being independently driven.
To solve such problems, nanogenerators that use a nano-sized piezoelectric material have been developed. However, in general, nanogenerators using piezoelectric characteristics are manufactured using a zinc oxide (ZnO) piezoelectric material, and thus they have low energy efficiency.